


[Podfic] The Princess Duck Costume Conundrum

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  "I'm swapping you and Scott," Allison announced, dropping the Big Bad Wolf costume head in Derek's lap. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised and it wasn't just because she'd waltzed into the male locker room unannounced.</p><p>    He was just surprised it had taken her this long to make this particular decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Princess Duck Costume Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the princess duck costume conundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890629) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/The%20Princess%20Duck%20Costume%20Conundrum.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:29
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/The%20Princess%20Duck%20Costume%20Conundrum.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:29

  
---|---


End file.
